


Storm Front

by kuhekabir



Series: Fire and Ice [3]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012), Thor (2011)
Genre: Angst, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-27
Updated: 2012-08-29
Packaged: 2017-11-13 00:19:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/497285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kuhekabir/pseuds/kuhekabir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In the distance, the storm clouds were gathering, urging him to go on. The calm before the storm was like a soothing balm, seeping into his soul. Riding the path of lightning would be like old times.</p>
<p>He was the God of Thunder after all.</p>
<p>Odin would reap the fruits of his deceit, and if it meant making an enemy out of his former friends…well, the safety of everything he held dear was a lot more important to him than the state of his own heart.</p>
<p>He hadn’t counted on Loki being actually the one to worry for once. Or on their never-spoken-of attraction to be actual mutual…</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is part 3 in the Fire and Ice Verse. This story might make no sense if you haven't read the other 2 before. I've decided to break with 'tradition' and make a multi-chapter out of it because it does not actually do this story any favours to be broken down. So there will be more than 1 chapter here.
> 
> It will be Loki/Thor, hence the rating above, but right now, we are still building up to it!

“Thor!”

Thor’s footsteps faltered for a moment.

“Brother!”

Balling his fingers into tight fists, Thor slowly turned around. He was poised for a fight which was why it was so startling to see Loki approaching him as if he was a spooked deer. He couldn’t help it, he laughed.

This apparently wasn’t the reaction Loki had expected if his puzzled look was anything to go by. It has been a long time since Thor had been able to surprise his bro-…no, not-brother. He needed to get this distinction through his thick skull. Loki had made it perfectly clear what he thought about this matter. It was time to respect his wishes.

“What do you think you’re playing at?” Loki hissed, going straight to the attack.

Thor’s fingers twitched. He could command Mjollnir to his side by simply willing it so. Curiosity won out in the end. Despite Loki’s magic, Thor now had an ace up his sleeve. He could simply walk sideways, leaving at any moment he so wished. 

His mother had been very clear, warning him against using the other ways too often, but Thor, despite heeding the warning, wasn’t above courting danger if it meant succeeding.

Still, better to be prepared. It would never do to underestimate his not-brother.

Folding his arms across his chest, trying to avoid letting his anger get the best of him, he stared at Loki. His eyes travelled down his slender form, noting the comfortable Midgardian garb he was wearing. His hair was still long, tugged behind his ears. His eyes were still mesmerizing green, almost hypnotic in their shine.

“What’s with the new outfit? Red no longer to your liking?” Since attacking him hadn’t yielded any results, Loki was now moving on to needling him. Well tested methods in getting a rise out of Thor, he had to admit.

Steeling himself for more verbal assaults, he never saw the danger he was in. Truly, he should’ve known better. Loki was a master at tricking people. 

The sharp prick on his neck was the first clue, followed by Loki’s _ha!_ and smirk.

Thor narrowed his eyes. Maybe he should re-think his policy on not using Mjollnir to avoid any property damage. This raid wasn’t about hurting the people of Midgard. He simply needed to borrow some of their weapons. So far, in all their raids, no one had gotten hurt.

He should’ve realized it was only a matter of time before SHIELD would find a pattern, even if there wasn’t one. At least none Thor could see. But what was Loki doing working with them? How had their roles ended up reversed?

When the ground rushed towards him, he couldn’t quite stifle yet another slightly crazed laugh. Truly, how was this his life?

##

“What the fuck did you hit him with?” Stark barked. He followed up his statement by poking Thor in the side. It took considerable will power not to turn and break the finger.

“You really don’t want to know,” Banner answered.

“Why don’t you step aside? He’s waking up. Let me talk to him.” Loki’s voice made it clear this wasn’t a suggestionr.

Thor snorted. Even barely conscious, he still found this situation hilarious. Did this mean his mother’s warnings might have come true? Had he truly stared into the abyss for too long? He didn’t think so but would someone who was had stepped over the edge know it?

Probably not, considering Loki. Then again, hadn’t his not-brother not always been aware of what he was doing?

He took stock of his body, slowly testing how his limbs responded. He felt sluggish, he probably wouldn’t be up to his usual speed but there was one thing he was certain of: his former shield mates weren’t about to hurt him. He was more worried about Sif. If he failed to meet up as scheduled, she would figure things out. And there was no wrath like a woman on the war path. Wait, this wasn’t how the saying went.

He frowned. Fingers poked at his side again. This time, he reacted on instinct, reaching out. He grabbed the digits, squeezing hard.

“Ow,” Loki complained, snatching his them away. “So you _are_ awake.”

Grumbling, Thor shifted until he was leaning back in the chair. He was in a small room with one door and a glass wall. The table was uncomfortable and the chair didn’t seem to be much better.

He believed this is what they called an _interrogation room_.

Relaxing his posture, he slouched in the chair. Loki knew how to push his buttons but contrary to what his not-brother thought, he knew just as well how to make Loki see red. Ignoring him, not rising to the bait, these were things which would make Loki really mad.

Thor raised an eye brow, staying silent otherwise. Loki huffed, moving away to lean against the wall, facing Thor.

“How come you cut your hair? Black really isn’t your colour.”

They were now going to talk about fashion?

Thor resisted the urge to reach out, to run his fingers over his short hair. In order to blend in, he’d taken Sif’s advise and visited someone skilled in cutting hair. He could honestly say he’d never worn his hair this short but considering the appreciative look Sif had been giving him since then, he’d figured it wasn’t so bad.

And he was wearing black since walking around at night, trying to be stealthy, was usually best done while avoiding bright colours. Even he knew _that_. Normally, he wouldn’t be sneaking about. He preferred the frontal approach but this whole cluster fuck of a mess required him to try out new things, and apparently attempting to be sneaky was one of them.

He was no master at it but at least he knew when to listen. The Elf in his small party of warriors was every skilled at such things. Getting caught by Loki wasn’t necessarily any indication he’d done anything wrong.

Next time though, he would have to do better.

Next time, he shouldn’t stop to chat. If he’d side stepped straight away, he wouldn’t be here. Then again, he narrowed his eyes, considering things. For a brief second, his eyes searched the room, looking for the familiar tear in the fabric. There, he’d found one close by.

He could leave at any time then. So why not let this play out for a bit longer? 

He didn’t want to listen to his rational mind which was telling him to leave straight away. If his former friends had wanted to ally themselves with him, they would’ve done so by now.

But his heart, well, his heart was still foolish, hoping for things to turn out differently. Despite his protests, he still cared for Loki.

Most of these days though, his anger won out. Not very healthy, according to Sif. When had she become so wise?

“What do you think you’re doing? Why are you raiding SHIELD facilities? The one-eyed guy is quite put out by you…”

Thor huffed. Fury was probably livid.

“How did you figure out where the facilities were anyway? I can’t imagine you’ve taking up hacking…Brother…”

“We aren’t brothers, Loki,” Thor pointed out. He couldn’t quite keep the bitterness out of his voice. “Didn’t you tell me the very same thing over and over again?”

He didn’t notice how Loki flinched.

“Maybe you’re right. Maybe I am a bit dense. It took a while,” Thor went on. “But I finally caught on. It never mattered to me if we were actually related or not. We grew up together. Family is more than blood bonds. But you’re right. _Technically_ we aren’t brothers.”

This was accompanied by a casual shrug. Thor raised his head, his eyes firmly trained on Loki.

“What crazy quest are you on now?” Loki continued as if he hadn’t just heard what Thor had said. There was a strange tick around his eyes though which told Thor he’d hit home. Loki hadn’t been quite as unaffected by his words as he would like him to believe.

A few weeks ago, his heart would’ve soared at such a hopeful sign. Now, he knew better. There was only so much delusion a guy could put up with.

“When I saw you last, you muttered something about killing Odin,” Loki continued. Thor stayed silent again.

“Tell me, what are you really up to? This isn’t like you.” There was a note of worry in Loki’s voice which Thor couldn’t deny.

“Will you help me then?” Thor asked because he was an idiot and liked to punish himself.

“Just go home, Thor,” Loki answered instead. “Go back to Asgard before you do something stupid. Make amends, clear up whatever quarrel you have with your father. He is your father after all. I’m sure…”

“Is this really what you want?” Thor asked, his voice too quiet.

Loki stilled, obviously detecting an undercurrent he wasn’t familiar with. “Yes.”

Thor nodded. Loki knew about him challenging Odin. He’d admitted to having heard his comment. Loki was more familiar with the rules of engagement than Thor had ever been. He knew what it would mean to have issued a challenge and then to head back home without issuing a formal apology or of an assured victory. And this was the Allfather they were talking about.

Going back to Asgard right now, as Loki suggested, would mean his death. Or at least, if Odin felt like leaving an enemy alive, imprisonment. The very same fate Thor had rescued Loki from. Siding with Loki had been his first _mistake_. Not being quiet afterwards, openly defying his father his second. He wasn’t about to make a third. Like he said, he might not be as smart as some people but contrary to popular believe, he wasn’t stupid either.

How could…? No, Thor took a deep breath. He wasn’t going there. Ignoring the sharp needles piercing his heart, he stood up. The chair cluttered to the ground. The noise was slightly deafening in the otherwise silent room.

Loki actually twitched, taking a step backwards before he could stop himself. 

“You won’t stop me,” Thor declared, his voice like ice. “You should know something about having chosen a path, needing to follow it through.”

“Brother…”

“Stop saying that!” Thor yelled. “You’ve made your point. Why do you keep throwing my folly back in my face? I’ve finally learned to see things your way. Why do you keep teasing me?”

Loki opened his mouth to say something. Right then, the door burst open and Stark entered.

“I told you to wait,” Loki rounded on the engineer, shouting.

“I’m done here,” Thor declared before either one of the men could get a word in edgewise.

“If you think you can just walk out of here, you’re even more deluded than I thought,” Loki sneered. “And unless, you’ve totally lost your marbles, I don’t think you’ll summon Mjollnir to break your way free. You’d have to go through your friends…you wouldn’t do that…”

Thor narrowed his eyes, his body tensing. Stark actually took a step back, looking alarmed. Any other day, he would’ve been thrilled to see the flicker of unease on Loki’s face. Today, it left him cold.

“I’m not the only one in our family with a few tricks up his sleeve,” Thor said. He balled his fingers into tight fists, willing his body to marginally relax a bit.

“What…?” Loki stuttered but Thor ignored him.

There, there was the thread he needed. He reached out, twisting his fingers through the fabric, vanishing out of sight in the blink of an eye.

He didn’t move away though, not straight away. He lingered, watching the aftermath of his escape.

“You didn’t tell me Thor had magic!”

“He doesn’t!” Loki yelled right back.

“How do you explain this then?” Stark waived his arms about. “He was actually fucking scary! I never thought the big puppy could look this menacing. I swear to you, if his eyes had been any colder, they would’ve been glaciers!”

Loki snorted, still staring at the spot where Thor had disappeared. “He’s going to get himself killed whatever he’s trying to do.”

“You don’t really think he’s trying to kill his father. I mean, I’m the first one to admit to having huge Daddy issues but outright murder?” Stark’s voice faltered.

“I don’t have all the facts.” Then, like a petulant child, Loki stomped his foot. “I hate it when I’m flying blind.”

“You don’t think, he was telling the truth, right?”

“If he was, then I basically just told him to go kill himself.”

“What?”

“If he really issued a challenge, then going back to Asgard would be like a death sentence…” Loki’s voice was barely above a whisper.

“But…?”

Any further conversation Thor wasn’t privy too, since he had decided he’d heard enough. At least Loki was aware what he had told Thor to do. It would’ve been very uncharacteristic of him to not see the details. Thor might’ve actually started to worry about his brother’s sanity again if he’d been less astute. And no, he wasn’t dealing with the echoes of pain in his heart or with the heaviness of his soul. His brother might not actively seek his death anymore but it wasn’t as if he actually cared about what they once shared. Thor obviously was a fool in more ways than one. Well, he straightened up. His learning curve might be less steep than others, but eventually he was able to absorb some key facts. He didn’t think it would ever get any easier but finally accepting that his not-brother had never actually held him in the same regard as he did, was an important step.

And no, he’d been able to ignore things for so long, he was going to ignore the other elephant in the room for a while longer. If Loki held him in no regard, then he surely wasn’t going to care to hear about Thor’s new fantasies which involved his not-brother spread out on the bed, begging for his touch.

Walking through the darkness, he quickly followed the string back to his room in his new home.

He had more important things to worry about than Loki and his issues. He’d devoted enough time of his life to protect his not-brother. 

He was going to succeed in keeping Asgard safe or die trying. Even if his plan was folly. It was the only one he had.

And besides, since it wasn’t one of his strengths to be stealthy and cunning, Odin probably (hopefully) wouldn’t see him coming. His father was much like Loki in that way.

Maybe not being as smart as his father or as his former sibling was an advantage. Odin could probably anticipate what ever plan Loki would come up with. But with Thor?

Well, time would tell, right?

In the distance, the storm clouds were gathering, urging him to go on. The calm before the storm was like a soothing balm, seeping into his soul. Riding the path of lightning would be like old times.

He was the God of Thunder after all. Might not be the same as the God of Mischief, but no one could deny the destructive effects of major storm front.

Tomorrow. Tomorrow they would leave. They weren’t ready yet but they had wasted enough time already. It was time to unleash their forces.

Hopefully, the Fates would favour them. Their goal was just but despite what the stories of old would like you to believe, the heroes didn’t always win.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If in doubt at the end of this chapter, check the tags. A CERTAIN tag is missing so...
> 
> Ah: there is also violence in this chapter. Not sure if this needs an extra warning but hey, there you go.

“Where have you been?”

Sif greeted him with her hands on her hips, right foot tapping. Her long dark hair was pulled back and her tight fitting clothes left nothing to imagination. Most people in Asgard through them to be lovers. Once upon a time, it had been true. But only until they had figured out they were better off as friends.

Midgard had a term of it. _Friends with benefits_ he believed it was called. Among shield brothers it wasn’t unusual to form close bonds. Maidens weren’t usually included but Sif had defied so many odds to get where she was, sex wasn’t going to be one thing she was going to balk on.

Thor relished her friendship more than anything. Without her, he didn’t know if he would’ve made it this far.

“I was detained by Loki,” he answered. He didn’t believe in keeping things from his second in command even if it would result in her plotting Loki’s demise. Those two had never gotten on. Kind of like water and fire. They were fine if they were kept apart but if put too close together, explosions followed.

“You mean, you let yourself be detained,” she corrected him, glaring at him. 

Thor shrugged, pulling his shirt over his head, tossing it aside. He popped a few buttons on his trousers before he turned around, leaving them gaping. Modesty was yet another thing the people of Midgard seemed to be very fond off. Frankly, Thor had never seen the point.

He didn’t miss the appreciate look Sif gave him before her eyes narrowed.

“Your little distraction technique isn’t going to work on me,” she declared.

Thor pursed his lips before pretending he had no clue what she was talking about. “Do you think you’ll be able to sneak out on him again? Loki’s no fool. He’ll find a way to keep you the next time from stepping sideways…”

“He can’t…”

Sif actually walked up to him, punching him hard on the shoulder. “Haven’t you learned anything yet?” She challenged. “He’ll find a way to block the threads, you just watch him!”

Thor shrugged again. “It won’t matter,” he calmly answered. “We’re leaving tomorrow morning.”

“You sure?” She was the only one he allowed to second guess his decisions. Amongst his friends, the Warriors Three, he might’ve been their leader but they’d always talked about things until he put his foot down. But here? A clear structure of command was important. Sure, everyone was here because they believed in their cause but they also believed in him. He couldn’t afford to show any sign of weakness. It might undermine their belief. And if a warrior didn’t believe he could succeed, then the battle was already lost before it had begun.

Sif though was always challenging him in the privacy of their rooms. He welcomed her words even if she loved to underline what she was saying by hitting him. At least she wasn’t shy about expressing herself. Jane had always dithered about, fumbling for the words. She still held a place in his heart but, once again, his affection for her might’ve been more than she ever felt for him.

Taking a deep breath, he decided not to dwell on such depressing thoughts.

“No,” Thor admitted. “We aren’t ready. But tell me, Sif. When do you think we’ll be ready?”

She opened her mouth, and then she closed it again. She stayed silent for a few minutes before she gave him a curt nod. “You’re right,” she agreed. “We’ve stashed the weapons in Asgard. So far, they haven’t been discovered. Even our two distractions are in place. Æsa has agreed to back us up too. This fact alone should give us an advantage…”

Thor nodded along, not quite listening since he already knew everything she was reciting. When she placed a hand over his heart, he startled, looking straight at her. “But are _you_ ready?”

“What do you mean?”

This earned him slap to the face. “You’re going to challenge your father. You might have to kill him. Are you ready to do this?”

“No,” Thor admitted, looking away, moving around her so he could grab a towel from a nearby chair. “I’ll never be ready. This is why now is as good as any other time…”

“Thor,” Sif moved up behind him. This time she didn’t touch him. “Your father is a skilled fighter even if he rather likes to stay in the shadows. He’s quite like Loki in this regard. Even without his magic, Loki would be a challenge for all of us. He’s skilled in hand to hand combat. Odin might not have fought in a very long time but I doubt he will be rusty.”

“I know,” Thor forced out through gritted teeth. He whirled around. “Don’t you think I don’t know about my chances? I know that beating my father will be next to impossible. And yet, here we are. What other choice is there?”

Sif gave him a grave look before nodding. “I wanted to be sure. Despite all the preparations, we could still walk away. Once we enter Asgard and you formally issue your challenge for the throne, there will be no going back.”

“Tell them to be ready at dawn,” Thor pulled away from her. He didn’t see her nod but he didn’t need to.

He left the room, heading for the nearby showers. After a quick wash, he toweled dry, not bothering with wrapping it around him. He encountered no one as he walked back to his room.

He quickly put on some loose fitting trousers before he curled up on the bed. Sleep was probably going to be impossible but he needed as much rest as he could get.

Tomorrow he was going to challenge his father for the throne. The safety of all the nine realms depended on it.

Tomorrow he might end up killing his father.

He might also be dead before the day was over. Neither one of these facts was very conductive for a good night’s sleep.

##

“Everyone ready?” Thor asked, looking at the composed faces around him. When there was no answer, he gave everyone a nod, his signal to proceed.

One by one his new comrades in arms vanished, travelling by using side stepping into the darkness. Thor hoped his new friends had mastered the technique for if they would get lost, there was no hope for them.

His strike team was small. He and Sif were going to walk into the heart of Asgard, challenging Odin right in the midst of his mother’s birthday celebration. He’d feel bad for ruining his mother’s day if he didn’t know she would approve.

She had no idea when they would put the plan in motion, it had been safer this way for her, but he hoped she was prepared. If Odin so much as suspected his wife was conspiring against him…Thor shuddered. He didn’t want to think of it.

Apart from Sif, who would be with him all the way, there was Æsa, who was already on Asgard and could easily enter the great halls without arousing any suspicion.

Then there was Elyn, an Elf, who’d come with three more to join him. He’d also brought with him important knowledge of magic. Sure, at first try Elyn’s attempts at practicing magic with Migardian tools had been a bit off, but he’d managed to make it work. The finer points of magic still escaped him, they always would, but he trusted the Elf when he said he had it under control.

Two Elves were going to be on the southern end of Asgard, blocking off any extra warriors Odin might summon. Two against who knew how many might sound like folly but with a few strategically placed Midgardian explosives and smoke devices, Thor was optimistic of creating enough confusion to buy him the time he needed.

Once the challenge was officially issued, they were bound by it until one declared victory or until someone died. He just needed to make sure he had the chance to declare it before assembled witnesses.

The other Elf was going to have a chat with Heimdall. Thor held the gatekeeper in high regards and he refused to believe he would side with Odin. It was a gamble to make their plans known to him but he hoped it would pay off.

This whole strategy of his was a gamble, so one more really wasn’t going to make a difference. With Heimdall on their side, it would further ensure Odin adhered to the rules of engagement. The gatekeeper usually didn’t interfere in matters on Asgard but since he was all-seeing, he could warn them of any danger heading their way. It would be utter stupidity to think Odin didn’t have contingency plans for anything in place. He might (hopefully) not have foreseen this particular play of Thor’s but Thor was the first one to admit he might be good in battle but not so much at planning one.

And then…then there was the most surprising addition of all. The one who was responsible for giving him the information he needed to gather his weapons: Hawkeye.

Of all of his former shield mates, he was the last one he would’ve picked for siding with him against his friends. Stark would’ve been his first choice since the Midgardian magic wielder (he refused to call it science since wasn’t magic and science really one and the same?) was known for speaking his mind and doing whatever he wanted.

But Clint Barton? He wouldn’t have guessed and yet, he couldn’t have been luckier.

“Ready?” He asked Clint who looked slightly green around his eyes.

“I don’t like this,” the man mumbled but his eyes were searching for the tear in the fabric and then, like a flash of lightning, he was gone.

Thor waited until Sif had departed too before he followed his friends.

This was unlike any other battle he’d ever engaged in. In a way it was a relief to be heading towards Asgard. One way or the other, in a few hours time, the waiting would be over.

Ideally, he would like to live to see the sun rise again but he would be content to walk the long halls of the afterlife if his father was no longer on the throne.

He paused, fingers hovering in the air. _Damn_ , he thought. Of course, he would forget an important detail. If he didn’t make it, who was going to rule? Loki? This hadn’t turned out so well the first time around. Officially, he was still known as Thor’s younger brother. He had a claim to it since Odin hadn’t made it publically known who Loki’s father really was.

Resentment still lingered on Asgard, despite his not-brother being exonerated for his crimes. Still, with Odin dead, Loki could return to his childhood home. Thor though doubted he would want to.

Mother then, he decided. It would be the first time for a woman to be in charge but everything was changing, so why not this? Either way, he would gladly give his life if all his loved ones, if the realms, were safe. He couldn’t ask for more.

And realistically, he wasn’t actually counting on surviving, just on winning.

##

“Shhh…” 

Sif pressed her hand over his mouth, shoving him into the wall. A small grunt escaped him before he could stifle it.

When the footsteps had past them, she let go of him. Thor looked around, pleased to note they were close enough to the main hall.

They shared a lingering look full of love and sadness before Sif led the way, carefully sneaking around corners until they made it to the servant entrance. She was a smart woman. She must’ve realized his chances of seeing the next morning were slim. Before they went in, he placed a hand on her shoulder, squeezing slightly.

She surprised him by pulling him into a one-armed hug. “Let’s go,” she broke the moment by giving him a good natured shove.

There was no hesitation in Thor’s movements as he pushed the door open. Maybe it was his greatest strength to trust in people, to trust in his friends to be where they said they would be, or maybe it was his greatness weakness.

For most of his life, he’d always taken everyone he met at face value. Even now, he refused to believe it was a weakness to be overcome. And yet, he couldn’t quite deny things might’ve turned out differently if he’d been a bit more suspicious. Surely there must’ve been warning signs if he’d only looked.

At first, the loud chatter remained unchanged. His presence wasn’t noted until he’d casually strolled in the middle of the hall with Sif at his side. She leisurely held her weapon in one hand, looking as if she didn’t have a care in the world. Thor knew better. She was one breath away from unleashing her fury should the need arise.

He felt the tiny hairs at the back of his neck standing upright, as if someone was staring at him, willing him to know he was there.

He hoped his mind wasn’t playing tricks on him and that Clint was living up to his name, perched high up with a bow trained at the crowd below.

“I challenged thee, Odin-Allfather. By the law of succession, I call you out.” His voice boomed through the otherwise quiet room, bouncing off the walls as if a bomb had gone off.

Odin stared at him. His burning eyes were devoid of all fatherly emotion. If possible, Thor was certain, he would’ve gone up in flames right there.

Frigga gave him a curt nod and a small smile. For now, she didn’t dare to show more favor. It still warmed his heart to have his mother’s approval.

Good memories, of Odin holding him in his arms, of gently rocking him to sleep, threatened to overtake him. Thor rolled his shoulders to distract himself, willing them to go away.

He wasn’t fighting the man who’d raised him, who told him stories and who held him when bad dreams kept him awake all night. He was fighting the Allfather who, with his deceit, hadn’t acted for the good of Asgard. With his cowardly actions, Odin had opened the door for evil to take root in the sacred heart of his home.

And if Asgard fell, if his home was corrupted, then the rest of the realms stood no chance of survival.

Someone was whispering to Odin, probably updating him on what Thor had just done. Even though the words had only just left his lips a few minutes ago, he could already feel the magic building around him.

The ancient law had been invoked. Now there was no escaping the fight. Neither one of them could walk away. The challenge will have to be met. However, if Odin found a way to kill him before the fight started, someone would have to fight in Thor’s stead. Sif was here, just in case this happened. Ideally though, if Thor was taken out, Clint would fire one of his arrows (or as many as it would take), laced with a deadly substance, and kill Odin on sight. The challenge would still be in place but it would be in name only then. Sif would fight in Thor’s absence and someone else would stand in for Odin. Either way, Thor would’ve won since Odin would be gone.

Shooting down Odin in cold blood wasn’t an honorable action but if he fell, then he was going to take his father with him. Honor be dammed for once.

“I accept.” Odin’s voice boomed through the hall.

Thor swallowed hard.

“We will fight without weapons. May the stronger man win.”

Thor made a point of depositing Mjollnir, not believing for a second for his father to come to this unarmed. He’d made so many concessions to honor already, Thor wasn’t willing to budge on this. He would enter this challenge with his honor intact. If he failed, his faith was with Clint to ensure Odin wouldn’t walk way from this.

But if he did win, he wanted to do it fairly. And when he lost, he didn’t want to enter his afterlife with such a shame on his record. He had enough bad decisions on his conscience, he didn’t want to add to them.

Thor carefully watched his approaching father, trying to gauge form his movements if he concealed any weapons on his body. In the mean time, Æsa was already making the rounds, spreading the truth through gossip.

Tables and chairs were quickly pushed aside. Someone drew a circle on the ground. Thor stepped into it. When Odin did the same, it ignited. The rules of engagement had been met.

His father’s weary stance changed from one second to the next. As if a veil was pulled back, he was no longer the tired, dignified older man. In his place, was a fierce warrior, fighting an enemy. Thor hadn’t expected anything else but it still pained his heart.

They traded blows until everything was just one quick reaction and reaction. Thor allowed his instinct to take over, trusting his body to move whenever necessary, often long before his brain was able to catch up to whatever Odin was up to. 

He landed a few good blows, sending the Allfather backwards but he also received punches in return.

“Look out!”

Loki’s voice came out of nowhere. The words spelled a warming but because it was so unexpected, Thor turned, despite knowing better. The brief second he was distracted, his eyes frantically searching for his brother, was enough. The metallic sheen of a knife had him twisting his body sideways, trying to escape the sharp blade.

Odin anticipated this by kicking him in the leg, causing Thor to stumble. The blade swiped his side, drawing blood immediately. At first, the sting barely registered. Not willing to accept the injury, Thor quickly found his footing, trying to regain whatever advantage he might’ve lost.

Any thoughts of Loki’s miraculous appearance vanished since he didn’t have the time to ponder them.

The fight resumed. Thor ignored the constant stinging in his side but when his father landed a very well placed punched, his steps faltered. This was enough for Odin to gain the upper hand once more, sending him flying. He was on him before he could move, thrusting the blade deep into his stomach. It was a mortal wound.

With a sickening lurch, Odin removed the knife, raising it high over his head to provide the killing blow.

His life blood was slowly draining out of him, weakening him with every breath he took. There was no chance for him now to make it out of this alive, but then again, hadn’t he always known this?

But Odin…he couldn’t let the man continue, he couldn’t let him pull all the realms into darkness with his deceit.

There was one way…it hadn’t occurred to him before. Killing a man was bad enough but sending him out into the abyss? Dooming him to be lost for all eternity? No, Thor wasn’t a cruel man at heart. Of course, he had never considered it.

And yet, now it was his only option.

His eyes watered as he searched for the thread, hoping one was near enough for him to reach. Time slowed down, as if Fate was trying to give him a chance. There. His aim was unsteady, his fingers coated in blood. Still, he reached out, snaking them around the break in reality, snatching the thread with all the power he had.

He wasn’t quick enough to completely avert Odin’s next blow. Twisting his body sideways, the blade entered his shoulder instead of his heart. Pain exploded everywhere, causing him to almost loose the threat.

No, he wouldn’t go down this easily. Summoning the last pieces of strength left, he reared up, forcing his father backwards towards the gap. He didn’t care about his safety. His life was already forfeit.

Valhalla would be good to him. The afterlife would welcome him with open arms, he was sure of it.

With all he had, he shoved. In the blink of an eye, Odin vanished into the abyss, never to be seen or heard from again.

The tear closed, leaving no trace behind.

Thor slumped to the ground, his vision already clouding over. There were voices nearby, maybe even shouting his name. Someone might’ve gently lifted him, cradled his cheek. And if Thor imagined Loki to be at his side, telling him off for being an idiot and for getting himself killed, well, it was a good last memory to have.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the cliffy! I will direct anyone who is nervous to the warnings. A CERTAIN warning is missing so (I only write happy endings).


	3. Chapter 3

When he opened his eyes, blinding sunlight greeted him. What the…?

He sat up too quickly. All the blood rushed to his head, making him see stars. When his sight cleared, he was still sitting in a meadow with a particular annoying butterfly hovering before his nose.

He rubbed his eyes. The landscape still didn’t change. Turning his head, he looked around. He was in a field ripe with all kinds of flowers. Many small insects were buzzing about and the sun was high in the sky.

Slowly, and carefully, he got onto his feet. Looking down, he was glad to see he was at least still dressed. But how had he ended up here? Was this Valhalla? If it was, it was looking quite odd.

He was taking another turn, mulling things over when he noticed mist slowly rising from the ground. At first, it was confined to swirling around his feet, but with every breath he took, it rose higher and higher.

Mist couldn’t possible mean him any harm, right? Then again, he had no clue what was happening so anything was possible.

The butterfly was back, buzzing before his face. Thor’s eyes were trained on the slowly rising fog but he still found the time to swat at it. In revenge, the butterfly tried to sit on his nose. More swatting followed and then the blasted insect settled on his head.

Thor cursed, twisting around, giving the flying nuisance his full attention. Its wings were bright green with tiny dark dots. The vivid color reminded him of someone but for the life of him, he couldn’t put a name to it.

When the butterfly blinked out of existence, he didn’t have the time to be happy about it. The fog had now risen to his chest. He moved backwards, his eyes searching for any elevation he might use to get out of mist. Wherever his body was covered by it, he could feel all sensation slowly ebbing away, as if someone, or _something_ was slowly draining him dry.

Deciding not to bother with wondering what the hell was going on, he picked one direction at random. Then he started running. He couldn’t make out any hills or even a tree but he figured, moving was better than standing still.

Despite his best efforts, the fog kept rising.

“Don’t give up!”

Thor stopped, nearly tripping over his own feet. Where had the voice come from? He twisted around, his keen eyes searching.

There was nothing until the familiar flutter of wings by his ears had him carefully turning around. The butterfly was back. Could it speak? Regardless, he took the animal’s words to heart. Whatever this was, wherever he was, he wasn’t going to give up. How he was supposed to fight fog, he didn’t know but he had a warrior’s heart. If it came down to it, he would start blowing, pretending to be the wind.

He frowned. Wait a minute. He lifted his hand, calling for his hammer. Nothing happened. So either he was already dead or he was too far away for his hammer to reach him any time soon. Well, blowing it was then.

He felt really stupid when he started to blow at the fog but he figured, he had nothing to loose. At first, nothing happened. If he had a vivid imagination, he would attribute mocking tendrils to the mist as it slowly rose higher. Then, through a miracle perhaps, Thor could feel the soft touches of a gentle breeze. Encouraged, he put more effort into it, until he was dizzy from exhaustion. The gentle breeze had gained force. It was now more like a raging storm but the good news was, the fog was slowly being pushed away.

When the last vestiges of the scary mist were gone, the butterfly hovered mid air. 

“Happy now?” Thor addressed the small thing. He was beyond caring how stupid it might be to be talking to the animal.

Suddenly, the butterfly flew towards him. He lifted his hands, trying to protect himself. The force of impact had him flying backwards, sailing through the air.

Before everything vanished, he couldn’t help but wonder how such a small insect could possibly have been able to pack such a punch.

##

“Is he supposed to be this pale? Do you know what you’re doing? I think we should take him back to earth.”

Clint’s voice was like a breath of fresh air, softly invading the darkness but not quite breaching it yet.

“If you’re done second guessing my abilities, I would suggest you leave.” Loki’s voice was dripping with ice.

“Hell no,” Clint objected. “I don’t trust you. And you said so yourself, you’ve got no clue about healing magic. For all you know, you might be making things worse.”

“He isn’t dead yet, now is he?” Loki challenged.

“That’s because he’s stubborn,” Clint shot right back. “I doubt it has anything to do with you and your mojo.”

There were a few strange sounds after the last sentence which could be interpreted as clothes ripping and a body hitting a wall. The soft, muffled noise were probably grunts of pain. If Thor could, he would’ve smiled. Loki did always bring out the best in people.

##

The soft sheets were caressing his skin, like feathers being dragged over exposed flesh.

He shifted, leaning into the touch, fingers fumbling with the edge of the sheet. He startled when a hand touched his shoulder.

Slowly, fighting against the lead trying to keep him down, he opened his eyes. He blinked, trying to adjust his sight.

“Mother?” He whispered, his voice not quite up to its usually volume. He swallowed hard, trying to wet his parched throat.

“Welcome back,” she said, stroking through his short hair.

Thor’s eyes fluttered shut, lulled back into sleep by his mother’s loving touch.

##

When he woke again, he was more alert. Sniffing the air, he rolled sideways, confirming what his nose had already told him. His favourite soup was standing on a tray, still letting off steam.

Carefully, as not to overtax himself, he extracted himself from the clingy tendrils of his bed. When he was sitting up, legs firmly planted on the ground, he reached out, grabbing the bowl.

He drank almost half of it before he stopped for air. How could he not have realized how hungry he’d been?

“You’re awake then.”

Thor’s head snapped up. He nearly lost the bowl he’d been holding in the process. Loki had sauntered in on silent feet and was now leaning against the wall as if he had no care in the world.

His heart sped up. Loki was in Asgard. Odin would…oh…

Something must’ve shown on his face since Loki snorted.

“Congratulations, brother. You’re king now.”

“Why do you keep saying that?” Thor tilted his head sideways like a curious puppy. Honestly, he was confused. Loki always had been one for mischief but he’d never been outright cruel. Or maybe this was yet another one of those things that had changed without him noticing. Or maybe he’d just imagined the close relationship they’d shared when they’d been younger…anything was possible at this stage.

Loki sighed. He looked tired when he raised his hand to rub over his face.

“We aren’t related.”

Thor raised an eye brow. “I know,” he replied. “But every time I tried to tell you it didn’t matter, you kept flinging the word back into my face. And now, you won’t stop saying it. Are you trying to be…cruel?”

“No!” The word was uttered so quickly, Thor believed him. Loki was skilled in lying, in masking the truth. What most people though didn’t realize was this skill came at a price. Thor always thought he was one of the few who could read his not-brother, who could tell the lies apart from the truth, at least when it mattered.

Recent events had led him to doubt this skill, and he didn’t like second guessing himself. A warrior needed to be sure of himself, believe in his actions. If Thor couldn’t…well, he derailed his thoughts by putting the bowl of soup back onto the small table. He then scooted backwards on the bed until his back was comfortably pressed against the wall.

“I saved your life, you know,” Loki changed topic.

“After you nearly got me killed my saying my name out loud. Don’t you know any better than to distract me during a fight?”

“If it weren’t for me, you’d be dead by now,” Loki hissed, pushing off the wall. Like a cat, he stalked towards him. He only stopped when he was able to place both hands next to Thor’s head, boxing him in.

Thor didn’t move. He kept on staring at his not-brother as if he had no care in the world. Loki thrived on getting a reaction out of people. He’d learned early on how to annoy his not-brother in return. All he had to do was not to give in. It was really hilarious to watch Loki get wound up when his actions failed to irritate Thor. It was game they used to play when they’d been younger.

They might not be playing right now but Thor still refused to give into his rising anger.

Hadn’t Loki played enough games with his heart? He might not consider him as a brother any more but did this mean he had to belittle all they had shared?

The vivid green eyes sparked a memory.

“You were the butterfly!”

“What?” The confusion on Loki’s face wasn’t adorable, it just wasn’t.

“In my dream. You were the annoying butterfly who kept on harassing me…then you knocked me over and…” Thor’s voice faltered. The animal had knocked him over and then he’d woken up.

“What did you do?”

“Odin landed a mortal wound,” Loki answered, his voice wobbling slightly. “You would’ve bled out within hours. Stomach wounds are nasty that way.”

Thor nodded. He remembered. He’d seen enough injuries in battle to be able to tell if a wound was serious or not.

“The healing chambers weren’t going to cut it,” Loki continued. “They tried but there’s only so much they can do, you know?”

Thor nodded again. The healing chambers were a marvel, able to heal many things, but even they had limits.

“I had to pour most of my magic into you, anchoring you to this life. Do you have any idea how exhausting it was to knit your body together form the inside out? I’m still convinced it arranged your insides backwards.” The last sentence was said wryly which told Thor Loki was only joking.

“Thank you,” he simply said. And he was grateful. He might’ve been willing to give his life to ensure the safety of everyone, but just because he’d been willing to sacrifice himself, didn’t mean he’d been eager for it.

Loki nodded. He finally moved away from boxing Thor in, sitting down on the bed. One hand settled on Thor’s lap. Thor stared at it for a few seconds before he looked up again.

“I’m only going to say this once, so you better listen,” Loki declared. “If I really wanted you dead, you’d be dead.”

Thor stared at him. 

“I know how you fight, I know how you think. All the hours training together has given me advantage. If I seriously wanted to kill you, I would find a way. And I would succeed.”

Thor stayed silent. Where was Loki going with this?

“I was angry. I lashed out.”

Thor blinked. He still wasn’t sure what Loki was trying to say.

“Oh for crying out loud,” Loki yelled, flinging his hands in the air in a gesture of exasperation. “I came running the moment I realized you were serious about killing yourself. Doesn’t this tell you something?”

Thor frowned.

A swat to the side of his head had him growling.

“If you think I’m going to take it easy on you just because you had a brush with death, think again!” Loki jumped to his feet, pacing the room. “You can’t really be this dense!”

He flung his hands into the air again, looking quite ridiculous while he was at it. Despite knowing better, Thor couldn’t help the fond smile spreading across his face.

“You told me repeatedly we aren’t brothers,” he eventually said. “Why are you complaining now when I finally stopped saying it?”

“Because you weren’t meant to stop saying it, you idiot!” Loki was back to shouting. He stopped his pacing in favour of glaring at him, his hands at his hips. “I was lashing out. I was angry. You were a convenient target. But you were never meant to actually take the hint!”

Thor gaped. He’d always hoped…it was true? The flare of happiness stuttered to halt, unable to blossom into a full grown flower.

Loki might not have intended to go this far, to really push them apart but he had succeeded. He was no longer sure he was able to read his not-brother. He could no longer trust his instincts. He wanted to, oh how he wanted to, but once something precious was shattered, it would take more than words to build it up again.

And honestly, Thor wasn’t sure if their broken bridge could actually be mended.

“Loki,” he carefully said, his yearning evident in his voice. “I don’t…”

“Don’t,” his not-brother interrupted him. “Let’s not fight. We can do this together. I’m willing to see if we could…could be…”

Thor wasn’t so sure he wanted to hear what Loki wanted to be so he interrupted him. “Yes,” he said. “We can try. I’d like that very much.”

Loki gave him one of his rare, wining smiles which lit up his entire face. Before he knew what was happening, his younger sibling had engulfed him in a hug.

“I’ll leave you to finish your soup. I have to check up on Barton. Last time I had to coax him down from the Siren Tower.”

“Really?” Thor asked, impressed. The Siren Tower was one of the highest buildings in Asgard. Clint must be truly fearless, or a bird in disguise, if he was comfortable enough to climb this high. 

“Yes,” Loki confirmed. “There’s no telling where he might be now. Actually,” now Loki was smiling slyly, which always set off alarm bells in Thor’s head. “It is quite entertaining to watch how everyone seems to be wary of him. He’s a warrior, which is something your fellow airheads can relate to, but he keeps insisting on climbing things.” Loki laughed. “I think he’s scaring people…”

Thor couldn’t quite help the amused look from his face.

“I’ll come back in a little while if this is alright with you…” Loki asked, his voice tentative again.

Thor held his gaze for a few seconds before he gave him a nod. He smiled, letting his hope and his doubts shine through. Loki needed to know it would take more than mere words to make things right between them but this? This was a start.

“I’d like that.” He said, already looking forward to Loki coming back. 

When he was alone, he settled comfortably into the mattress, letting sleep claim him some more.

Against all the odds, this crazy plan of his had actually worked out for the best. Who would’ve thought?

TBC in the next installment which will, finally, be Loki/Thor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There will at least be one more story in this series which will be Loki/Thor since I've been slowly, very slowly, building up towards it.
> 
> I might also write additional stories if there is an interest in them. Would anyone be interested in reading a Clint/Phil story set in this series? Let me know if you'd like to see it!
> 
> Also, as I always do, you can also find me on LJ (same name). I've got all my old stories there, anything new will be posted here. You can also find me by googling Anna Marie May.
> 
> Thanks for reading and I hope you will stay tuned for the next story! I also hope you enjoyed it! :)


End file.
